Forever, Granger New Version
by DropDeadRomantic
Summary: NEW VERSION! Sequel to "Please, Granger?".  Almost 20 years after the end of the war, Hermione and Draco tell their daughter a story.


_Okay, this is the rewrite of the sequel I posted a couple days ago. My beta and I were working on it, we tried to make it make a little more sense, and also add a little length. Anyway, we added a few things to it so I hope you like it._

**Forever, Granger?**

**By DropDeadRomantic**

__Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, accepted cannon ideas, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The Original Character and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__

"Mum? Can you tell me how you and daddy got together again?" Hermione Jane Malfoy sighed for the third time that night as she tucked in her 11-year-old daughter Guenevere. She hardly told her daughter to stories that night, and honestly, she didn't really want to tell another.

She gently pushed a stray hair behind her ear and looked down at Guenevere. Guenevere was the perfect mixture of both of her parents. Her hair was a dirty blonde, which reached the middle of her back, while her eyes were Draco's stormy blue. Guenevere had more of Draco's aristocratic features, but retained her mother's almond shaped eyes.

Guenevere was also the perfect mixture of her parents in personality. She had adapted Hermione's love for books, her studious nature, her loyalty, and her compassion. From Draco, she had gotten her fiery temper, her cunning evasiveness, and some of his arrogance.

"Dear, I've already told you two stories tonight. Plus, you know how dad and I ended up together." Hermione chided gently, causing Gwen to pout and Hermione to smile.

"Gwen, give your mum a break. How about I tell you the story." A voice said, causing Hermione to turn around and smile at her husband Draco.

Draco walked over a soft smile on his face and pressed a kiss to Hermione's cheek, causing Gwen to pull a face. Hermione laughed softly and then sat down on one edge of the bed. Draco walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down as well. He reached over and tucked a piece of hair away from Gwen's face, before turning his head and winking at Hermione.

"But after that you have to go to bed. You and your brother have a big day tomorrow, alright?" Hermione asked, smiling as Gwen nodded her head and shifted to get comfortable.

"Okay... Let's see. Well, when your mum and I first met, I was a right git to her, uncle Harry and uncle Ron. We never really got along. It was like that for nearly six years until that day." Draco said regally, causing Gwen to laugh.

"Your mum and I had been in the library one day, when she decided to sit next to me." Draco said smiling at Hermione as they linked hands over Gwen's blanket.

"For a few weeks after that, we continued to sit next to each other every evening. Now, as you know your grandpa Lucius and grandma 'Cissa, were part of a group of very bad people, while your mom and I were in school." He continued, before Hermione lightly shook her head at him causing him to nod in understanding.

All three turned as the door creaked open, a small head of dark brown hair peeped through the crack. Hermione and Draco's son, Demetrius, shuffled into the room wringing his hands as he glanced at his parents.

"Mum? Dad?" Hermione and Draco exchanged a look, both of their children were nervous for their first day at Hogwarts. Tomorrow they would leave on the Hogwarts express, entering their first year.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Demetrius looked at his mother as he gently sat on the bed as to not bounce the three of them. He looked down at his hands resting in his lap, and then looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. He knew she had the same fears that he had, but she didn't have the courage to ask their parents.

"What if I don't get sorted into either of your houses? What if I get sorted into a different house?" Demetrius whispered.

"Oh dear, we'll love you no matter what house your sorted into. Won't we Draco?" Hermione grabbed her son's hand while raising an eyebrow at her husband. Draco had a grimace on his face but sighed and faced his son. He chuckled and gently ruffled up Demetrius's hair.

"Of course we will. Nothing will ever change that." Demetrius heaved a big sigh of relief, and a huge smile spread across his face. Gwen sighed as well but hers is less noticeable than her brothers.

Demetrius nodded to his father, and then gave his mother kiss on the cheek. Before he left for his own bedroom he ruffled his sister's hair, laughing as she tried to swat him away. As the door closed behind him, Draco and Hermione watched as their daughter tried to straighten out her hair.

"Well, let's see. Where was I? Hmmmm…" Draco tried to remember where he had left off the story, making an 'aha!' sound as he remembered.

"Anyway, I was struggling to adjust to his new attitude and it was taking a toll on me. Because I could hardly sleep, I looked like the walking dead." Draco said, before he started to think of the best way to tell their daughter the next part.

The next part held so much death and sadness, that it was still hard for him and Hermione to talk about. Even after all these years, they still had not fully healed from the pain.

"That was the year Voldemort attacked." Hermione said softly, Draco squeezed her hand reassuringly. They both remember that day as the story yesterday.

-oooooooooo-

_Flashback: end of sixth year._

_Hermione Granger walked through the doors of the great Hall towards the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. As she walked, she snuck a glimpse at Draco, who was sitting at the Slytherin table. She looked back towards her friends and took her seat._

_She raised an eyebrow, listening as Ron and Harry bickered about who would be the better prankster._

_"There is only one way to settle this, Ron." Harry said, before looking over at Hermione._

_" 'Mione, which one of us would be the better prankster to prank Fred and George? Ron or me?" Harry said, meeting Ron's glare with one of his own._

_Hermione fought back a chuckle, and pretended to think about it. She even went as far as tapping her chin with her finger, which caused Harry and Ron to glare at her. She laughed as they tried to scare her into answering faster._

_"Well, Harry has got the cloak, but Ron knows them better. Harry could probably get them well enough, but Ron would know where to hit them the hardest. I'd have to say it's a tie." Hermione said, chuckling softly as they started arguing again._

_She thought it was funny how they argue like they were still five-year-olds, while they were in fact sixteen-year-olds. Her thoughts were torn away from her friends as food appeared on the table in front of them. Hermione reached over and grabbed a cheeseburger after pilling salad onto her plate. While she filled her goblet with pumpkin juice, she thought about how her relationship with Draco had changed. They had become close friends during the months and while she wasn't sure how he felt, she knew that she was slowly starting to fall love with him._

_As Hermione began eating, she thought about how Draco started to treat her right, and had even stopped calling her "Mudblood". Of course, Harry and Ron were none the wiser of her newfound relationship, friendship or more, with Draco. She was sure that if they found out it would cause a rift in their friendship._

_Hermione had thought to speak with Draco about her fears, however, she wasn't sure he would understand. She knew he would protest the fact that Harry and Ron were like her brothers, and would do anything to get the two boys fighting. She also knew that while Harry and Ron wouldn't avoid her forever, they would distance themselves from her for a while. She had kept a lot from them, and had essentially shut them out of a big part of her life._

_Hermione had a feeling it would only be a matter of time before they found out. The more time she spent pretending nothing had changed, the more it would hurt all of them when Harry and Ron found out. She had a feeling it would be a while before they trusted her again._

_When Ron and Harry were sleep that night, most likely dreaming about Quidditch in their future, she was in bed dreaming about Draco and what she wanted her future to be with him. Harry and Ron thought that she was simply studying in the library, when in actuality, she was talking to Draco about his father and the upcoming war. Both of them were trying to decide what to do with their lives while studying for their exams._

_She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing, so when her heart started racing in his presence, and one even more of her dreams involved him, she knew it was more than just infatuation._

_Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by a slight warming in her pocket. She quickly set her fork down and reached into her pocket, her fingers wrapping around a small golden galleon. As soon as the coin touched her fingers, words started appearing on the surface of the coin._

_"Attack. 5 min."_

_Harry and Ron looked up from their argument as soon as they heard her sharp gasp. Just as she was about to pull out the coin and showed him the message, a new one appeared._

_"D. E.'s. Great Hall."_

_Hermione quickly relayed messages to her friends, before grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill from her back. She quickly wrote a short message and sent it to Dumbledore. She watched as Dumbledore grabbed the piece of parchment and quickly read it before passing the message to Professor McGonagall. The message was quickly passed down both sides of the head table._

_Hermione turned and looked at Draco, noticing that he was watching the head table. As if he could feel her eyes on him, Draco turned and caught her gaze. She saw fear but also admiration and hope flash through his eyes. She quickly turned back and focused on her friends, noticing that they were tense as they prepared for the attack._

_Sure enough five minutes later, the doors to the great Hall opened with a resounding bang, revealing hordes of Death Eaters who were all being led by Voldemort. Screams and shouts echoed throughout the hall. The students sprang to their feet, some of the older students quickly pulled the younger students towards the back of the hall. Meanwhile, the professors and other older students pulled out their wands and engaged in battle._

_Streaks of light filled the air along with the cries of anger, pain, betrayal, and triumph. It was easy to see who belonged on which side of the war as all four houses chose their rightful place on either the dark or the light side of the war. Harry and Dumbledore quickly cut through the ranks of death eaters and made their way towards Voldemort who stood in the center of the chaos._

_Hermione defeated her opponent, Alecto Carrow, whose eyes widened with shock and horror as the blasting hex hit her chest. Hermione looked around and quickly spotted the three Malfoy's and with pride she noticed that all three of them were battling against the LeStrange's._

_-End flashback-_

"Of course, everyone knows how the battle ended. Uncle Harry killed Voldemort and finally the Wizarding world was once again at peace." Draco said, which brought Hermione out of her thoughts.

Hermione smiled as she looked down at Gwen, noticing that once again, their story had put her to sleep. Draco smiled as well and carefully stood up watching as Hermione did the same before they walked out of their daughter's bedroom. Both of them headed towards their bedroom in silence, however they stopped and turned around.

They quickly decided to walk back past Guenevere's room to check on their son, Demetrius. Hermione silently open the door a crack, watching as he twitched in his sleep. She shot a small smile at Draco before closing the door softly.

Hours after the moon had settled high in the sky, Draco and Hermione lay in bed, the glow of candles bathing them in soft golden light. Hermione was absentmindedly tracing invisible patterns on his shoulder as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"You realize we never actually get to tell her the ending, right? She always falls asleep before we get there."

"We'll tell her eventually. Then she'll understand why you still call me Granger."

"I love you." She whispered as she leaned up and gently kissed him.

"Forever, Granger."

_Well guys, it's not very long, but my beta and I worked hard on this, so we hope you like it. As I said in the beginning this is the edited version of the sequel for "Please, Granger?" I added a few things, and she helped me with my wording and grammar, so hopefully this will be easier to read, and easier to understand. Oh, and please feel free to review._


End file.
